jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Albert R. Broccoli 007 Stage
Albert R. Broccoli's 007 Stage (formerly 007 Stage) is one of the largest sound stages in the world, and certainly the most famous. It is located at Pinewood Studios, Iver, Buckinghahire, United Kingdo, and named after the famous James Bond film producer Albert R. "Cubby" Broccoli. The stage was originally conceived in 1976 by production designer Ken Adam to house the set he had designed for the interior of the Liparus supertanker in the James Bond film The Spy Who Loved Me. The stage was christened the "007 Stage" on December 5, 1976 during a ceremony attended by the then-current British Prime Minister, Harold Wilson. In contrast to the volcano crater set Adam had built for You Only Live Twice in 1966, the 007 Stage would be a permanent structure that could be rented out to other productions. In 1984, during pre-production of the fourteenth film A View to a Kill, the 007 Stage was accidentally burnt to the ground. The enormous steel structure melted in the intense heat caused by the explosion of a gas canister during a lunch break on Ridley Scott’s film, Legend. It was rebuilt four months later and renamed The Albert R. Broccoli 007 Stage in recognition of Cubby’s significant contribution to the British film industry, and in particular Pinewood. Construction was complete just in time for filming A View to a Kill's mine-flooding finale. Amazingly, on 30 July 2006, the second incarnation of the huge structure, like its predecessor, all but melted in the heat during a fire that started while the Casino Royale sets were being dismantled. The stage was once again reconstructed, this time within six months. Filmed in the 007 Stage * The Spy Who Loved Me: The Liparus supertanker * Superman: The Movie/''Superman II'': Scenes inside The Fortress of Solitude. * Moonraker: Special effects model work for the space battle. * Clash of the Titans. * For Your Eyes Only: The underwater wreck of the St. Georges. * Krull. * Octopussy: Kamal Khan's palace courtyard. * Legend: Forest scene. * A View to a Kill: Zorin's silver mine, scenes of flooding. * Santa Claus: The Movie: Santa's workshop. * Aliens: The Sulaco's cargo bay. * Alien³: Blast furnace. * Interview with the Vampire: Theatre of the Vampires. * Mission: Impossible: Channel Tunnel chase sequence. * Event Horizon: Engine room. * Tomorrow Never Dies: Interior of Elliot Carver's stealth boat. Also, the HMS Devonshire underwater set. * The Avengers: Sir August Winter's weather machine. * Entrapment: Petronas Towers skywalk. * Still Crazy: Indoor concert. * The World Is Not Enough: Russian nuclear testing facility. * Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: Stage divided into two: First tomb built on one side, second tomb built on the other side. * Die Another Day: Gustav Graves' Ice Palace. * Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life: Stage divided into two: Greek temple built on one side, African caves on the other side. * Casino Royale * Quantum of Solace: Sienese art gallery, cisterns and MI6 safehouse, sink hole, ECO hotel * Skyfall: MI6's underground headquarters, Shanghai skyscraper atrium and offices with working elevator, underground platform, tunnels, and train crash * Spectre: Palazzo Cadenza hall interior, full-scale replica of Westminster Bridge, laid with real tarmac, for full-scale helicopter crash and subsequent scenes. References Category:James Bond filming locations Category:Production